1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to countermeasures (CM) and more particularly to decision making with respect to CM.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Ground combat vehicles such as tanks, howitzers and other artillery and reconnaissance vehicle typically have a proliferation of highly lethal, multispectral guidance approaches that may easily overwhelm the vehicle's capability to withstand hits from extremely lethal rounds such as the laser-designated guided Hellfire ATGM anti-tank guided missile. The critical need for rapid, accurate threat detection, identification, range estimates for TTG (time-to-go) estimation and applicable/timely countermeasure deployment for threat prioritization, avoidance. Targeting in this environment also requires total incorporation of the onboard and offboard resources in a reliable manner that interacts well with the vehicle commander. A need exists for a means to meet these advanced threats.